No Soy Nada Sin Ti
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Bella cree que todo es un sueño, pero que pasara cuando el angel de su sueño sea verdadero y le diga que ahora es una vampira, que la desea a mas no poder y pasara con ella toda la eternidad besandola haciedola suya?- E&B Lemmonns
1. nada mas que hacer

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de S. M pero lo que sucede es todo por obra mía y la ocurrencia de parte de flor o toler.**_

Bella Pov

Lo único que me quedaba era esperar. Esperar a que alguien me encuentre para despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla y volver todo a la normalidad. No entiendo porque todo esto me pasaba solo a mi y no a otras personas que ni siquiera conocía, no se que abre echo para merecerme esto, pero solo espero que en el otro mundo, si es que existe, puedo permanecer en tranquilidad y sobre todo feliz como jamás lo pude hacer.

Corría y corría hasta ya no poder más por el inmenso bosque desierto, sin ruido alguno y sin ni siquiera un ave o ciervo.

Me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar con el inmenso bosque que justamente esta lleno de arboles los cuales hacen la fotosíntesis así que me detuve a tomar algo de aire apoyándome sobre unos de estos altos y grandes arboles que gracias a alguien me ayudan en lo mínimo a esconderme del demonio que anda detrás de mi y sabia perfectamente que no podía detenerme a descansar ante algo que es imposible detener hasta el punto de que borraría del mapa a este hermoso pero tenebroso bosque.

El viento comenzó a soplar a mas velocidad provocando que mi cabello cobrara vida propia , pues en cuanto gire mi rostro algo me llamo mucho la atención, era un luz tenue a unos pocos de mi posición, claro que podría llegar allí así que comencé a caminar hacia el hasta que estuve parada junto a el y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era solo una luz de un hogar o un grupo de personas acampando por ahí si no que al estar junto a el me di cuenta de que era la luz del interior de un auto que a causa de la puerta del conductor abierta y que por que alguien me estaba ayudando vi que la llave del auto estaba puesta en el contacto de este preparado para salir a toda velocidad de este lugar espantoso.

No se como paso, pero me encontraba a yendo a una velocidad nunca imaginada que yo aceleraría con este estúpido volvo negro con el corazón en la mano esperando a que la muerte jamás me llegara. Me domino por completo el deseo de vivir así que aquí estaba yo después de haber encontrado misteriosamente un camino por un bosque llorando como jamás lo había echo sin frenar por la niebla o una curva y de la nada tras la siguiente curva aparece el demonio mismo. Apareció delante de la curva como si fuera un fantasma provocando que perdiera la concentración fijando mi mirada solo en el y apunto de arroyarlo con el auto pero a unos centímetros de su cuerpo lo esquive.

El auto rompió las barreras cayendo por el costado del bosque golpeándome la cabeza en el momento en que comenzó a dar vueltas hasta detenerse. Era en este momento en donde me arrepentía de haberme ido de casa cuando tenia 15 años provocando que mis padres tuvieran el accidente cuando me estaban buscando pues a ellos "los habían matado unos felinos en el bosque" o por no haber arroyado al demonio o tal ves ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, pero de lo mas agradecida estoy sabiendo que no moriría en manos de el si no que moriría desangrada porque sabia que estaba perdiendo sangre, ese olor era el único que me hacia que me desmallara y era lo justo que estaba haciendo. Me sentía muy cansada tenia mucho sueño. Era como si hace años que no dormía. Todos y cada unos de mis recuerdos comenzaron a llegar como su fuera una película. Es tonto que comenzara a sonreír ahora pero los recuerdos más felices llegaban a mi y lo único que deseaba era vivir, _vivir _solo unos años mas.

Al fin mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo a que cuide de mi sueño, un sueño del que jamás despertaría. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de vivir unos años más pero es imposible.

**Bueno chicas acá les dejo este primer cap. espero que les haya gustado mucho y que sigan leyendo besoos a todas y mil gracias.**

**Lean mi otra novela: eternamente mia**

**¡Déjenme sus **Review **por favor! **

**Cuídense laubellacullen94**


	2. nueva integrantealice Pov

Alice POV

-¡Carlisle!- grite en cuanto entre a la casa junto a Jasper que traía a bella en brazos- Jazz colócala en cima de la mesa.-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Rosalie con cara de enfado

-la encontramos en el bosque…su auto se estrello-

-Apartense todos.- ordeno Carlisle llegando a velocidad vampiro junto a Esme- que le sucedió?

- un vampiro le daba caza, pero por suerte se largo cuando nos olfateo-

Había visto que bella tendría este accidente pero jamás pensé que el causante de eso fuera un vampiro nómada. Lo malo fue que tuve que utilizar el preciado volvo de Edward para que bella tuviera el accidente y ese creo que será el mayor problema.

No conocíamos a los padres de bella así que suponía que era huérfana aunque tenga 17 años, ella vivía sola y es una excelente escusa para que ella se convierta en una de nosotros sin que Rosalie y Edward se opongan. Edward me lo agradecerá en cuanto llegue, bella abra sus ojos o mas bien en cuanto entre y la vea pero no sin antes discutir con Carlisle y especialmente con migo por destruir tu amado volvo.

Había visto en mis visiones que ella tendría un poder que jamás había oído pronunciar, pues de lo mas emocionada estaba mas porque ella se convertiría en mi mejor amiga para toda la eternidad no sin antes mencionar que será una mujer muy hermosa y además la compañera inseparable de Edward.

-tienes que convertirla Carlisle-

-estas segura Alice?-

-dudas de mi?-

Jamás nadie dudaba de mi, ni menos apostar contra mi, únicamente el tonto de Emmett.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación para darle el vestido que le compre el dia antes para bella ya que su ropa esta manchada de sangre y ¡por todos lo Santos! Como se le ocurrió usar en este día ese pantalón Chándal y esa blusa Roja. Mi vestido azul le encantara a ella y mucho mas a Edward.

Cuando regrese solo estaban Carlisle y Esme junto a ella ya que Carlisle ya había puesto el veneno en su muñeca para ya comenzar la transformación.

Esme y yo sacamos a Carlisle para desvestir y colocarle el vestido a bella y de paso limpiarla un poco. Su nuevo vestido le quedaba espectacular.

Edward ya estaba en casa así que n iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que se de cuenta de que trajimos a bella para transformarla, enojarse, darnos un gran sermón y como sabia que así pasaría le dije a Jasper que usase su poder para calmarlo y que pensase en técnicas de combate todo para que nadie piense en que bella esta aquí. En cuanto a Emmett no hay problema porque siempre piensa cosas absurda y cochinas con que hacer con Rosalie, en cuanto a ella… bueno, ella tiene un ego tan grande así que seguro pensara en lo hermosa que es y que nadie puede superar su belleza, ni siquiera los de nuestra especie.

En cuanto a Esme y yo, tendremos que contar número y Carlisle no hace falta advertirle pues de seguro estará leyendo algún libro.

-Alice, puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- no puedo Edward, tal ves luego-

- algo extraño pasa Alice, no soy tonto, dime o entrare- amenazo

Pues no conteste, este era la imagen de cuando Edward abre y queda con la cara de tonto t lo que sigue después de terminar adorándola, un largo berrinche.

_Bueno como verán me tarde toda una eternidad en subir cap. Jajaja!_

_Besoos a flor garnier que se fue a Salta creo, a Jazz blanco Borzone que la amo mucho( no soy lesbiana) ajja y a Daniela toler que justo ahora me esta hablando_

_Me esta diciendo que no quiere tenes el pelo largo!_

_Chan!_

_Bueno era soolo eso y espero que muchas chicas lean mi novela_

_Porque en esta historia tengo pocas chicas que me agregaron._

_Estaba pensando en cerrarlo porque nadie me manda ningún revierw y bueh!_

_Nada! Ajja besoos y se me cuidan!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Bella mi bella, se esta convirtiendo en un asquerosa vampira, en un ser de la oscuridad, en una criatura como yo.

¿Cómo es que ha sucedido esto?

Mi mundo ya no seria como lo quería, junto a mi bella, humana. Ella pasaría mucho dolor, no lo podría soportar, viendo como se retorcía, como ella sufriría, gritando de un dolor espantoso.

Caí de rodilla a su lado, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, arrepintiéndome por haber ido de caza, por haberla dejado sola. Ahora estaría conversando con ella, adorándola cuando me cuenta que le ha sucedido en este día, cuidando de sus sueños cuando dormía, alegrándome cuando pronunciaba mi nombre en ellos.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?- pregunte con la voz ahogada por mis manos en mi cara.

-que?- grito asombrada- se supone que estarías enojado…en mis visiones he visto com…-

-cállate Alice!- le grite- ¿Qué es lo que le han hecho – mi vos ahora si ha sonado enojada, tanto que Alice y Esme se miraron preocupadas.

- uno de los nuestros intento matarla- respondió Esme.

-déjenme solo con ella-

-pero Edward…- comenzó a protestar Alice

-he dicho que me dejen solo con ella- les gruñí mientras retiraba mis mano para fulminarla con la mirada.

Comenzaron a abandonar la habitación mirándome preocupadas. Yo solo quería estar con mi bella. Pasaron 10 minutos de los cuales comencé a creer que el veneno no la salvaría, no se movía, su respiración era demasiada tranquila.

Sabia perfectamente como se sentía cuando me convirtieron en Vampiro, pues Carlisle decía que no dejaba de emitir jadeos y gritos de dolor que sentía por el supuesto "fuego". Pero bella no hacia nada, solo movía de vez en cuando sus pequeños dedos o se sacudía solo un poquito, pero nada de gritos, ni gruñidos, lo que comenzaron a pasar las horas.

Ella no conocía lo que realmente era ya que la verdad, la visitaba en los sueños que ella creía que soñaba plácidamente conmigo. Nos conocíamos lo bastante como para creer que nacimos juntos, sin embargo creía que todo era un producto de su imaginación tal y como yo se lo dije en el primer día en que la visite. Mi familia creía que me iba a cazar o a pasarla bien porque en realidad mi forma de ser en el chico malo que se divierte con todas la niñas de pueblo, tratando mal a las personas, ese aparentaba ser yo, una persona fría y sin respeto por la vida humana, el chico por el cual millones de niñitas quisieran tener en sus camas, sin embargo yo no era así, por unos años lo fui, antes de conocer a la frágil humana que me hizo ver lo que realmente era verdaderamente hermoso. Comencé a seguir cada paso que ella daba, cuidando sus sueños y su corazón, pues ella me había dado su corazón en una declaración que hace una semana atrás me había hecho. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, la bese, la bese con todo mi ser, me había dado cuanta de que la he amado siempre, mas de lo que yo imaginaba al momento en que probé sus labios y claramente la deseaba.

_**Flas back…**_

_-¡Edward!-grito cuando llegue a su ventana._

_-bella- la llame mientras ingresaba en su habitación sentándome junto a ella en su cama._

_-debo decirte algo Edward- sabía que estaba nerviosa, su sonrojo la delataba. Yo se que esto es un sueño y que jamás será real y es por eso que debo decirte algo-_

_-¿ya no quieres que te visite?- mi voz tenia un tono de tristeza que se notaba. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, me hacia inmune, me convertía en su esclavo.- si es eso solo dímelo bella-_

_-claro que no tonto, claro que no te diré eso por nada en el mundo. Amenos que tu no quieras visitarme mas, _pero_ lo que realmente te iba a decir es que….-_

_-vamos bella, no es tan difícil de decirlo si estas en un sueño-_

_Comencé a acariciar su mejilla para que se anime a decírmelo, pase por su labio inferior, no podía evitarlo, y ella se quedo inmóvil, me sentía realmente satisfecho por lo que le producía con solo tocarla._

_-yo…yo Edward- suspiro.- que tonta soy-sacudió su cabeza- Edward, me gustas…estoy enamorada de ti, eres en lo único que pienso aun estando despierta._

_**Fin flash back**_

ese fue mi mejor dia, bueno noche quedaría mejor. Después de esa declaración la había besado con todo el amor que tenia guardado para mi alma gemale, que fue sin dudar bella.

Si no fuera porque su padre estaba viendo televisión en el sofá de abajo, la habría tomado esa misma noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado los tres días, Alice se dio cuenta de todo, de que no soy tan frívolo como aparento ser y les comento a todos a los que me dieron mas espacio para estar con mi bella.

-Edward…- su vos fue como un susurro pero lo había escuchado, reconocería esa voz en donde quiera que este y una sensación mas parecida a lo despreocupado que a lo feliz sentí.

-bella, bella- me levante lo más rápido que pude de la silla para llegar a su lado.

-Edward?- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, eran de un rojo llamativo, sin duda los ojos de un neófito. Su piel estaba mas blanca de lo que estaba, me miraba expectante a una respuesta. – estoy soñando verdad?-pregunto

Todos entraron casi corriendo hacia a bella, se notaba que Alice estaba mas que emocionada, esperando a que bella se diese cuenta que traia un hermoso verstido que ella le había prestado.

Bella se encontaba totalmente perfecta con aquel vestido, ella es perfecta en todo, pero la inmortalidad he de admitir que le sentaba de maravilla aunque eso la condena a pasar toda las eternidades junto a mi.

-isabella, bienvenida; ellos son mis hijos Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, mi esposa Esme y creo que ya conoces a Edward, mi hijo- nos presento Carlisle como vocero de la familia y líder.

-Edward… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- ella estaba asustada. Su expresión era de puro terror esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Me dolia verla asi, con miedo. Yo tenia mas miedo pensado en que ella se alejaría de mi tan fácil….

- mi bella, no te preocupes. Todo esta bien, ya nadie te hara daño-

-tengo miedo Edward- susurro solo para mi, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero nunca lo haría.

Involuntariamente me acerque a ella estrechándola en m i pecho, rodeándola con mi brazos protectoramente. Sentía como respiraba con dificultad, cerro sus ojos y respiro mi aroma. Bese sus cabellos, abrazandola aun mas fuerte condenándome por haberla dejado solo y jurando que mataria con mis propias manos a el que le ha hecho esto.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cap!**

**Sus review son muy importantes para a mi, asi que me dejan algo?-**

**Muchos besoos a Florencia Garnier(que habla cosas muy lindas por msn) a Maite Garcia, Jazz blanco Borzone y a toler daniela!**

**Haaaaja chan! Bueh! De que se reia la mina!**

**Me dejan sus review por favor!**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Revierw plis? **


End file.
